


多出来的牛奶怎么办

by isaidnothing



Category: Brideshead Revisited (2008), British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Other, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing
Summary: 父亲：杰瑞米·艾恩斯（Jeremy Irons）儿子：马修·古迪（Matthew Goode）访客：本·威士肖（Ben Whishaw）





	多出来的牛奶怎么办

晚上快八点的时候，杰瑞米打起精神，决定从沙发上起身，去锁上前门。近日，连天的阴雨，使他的腿关节又开始咔咔作响，隐隐发痛，他不得不将就寝的时间提前将近一个小时。他还想起得在奶箱里给送奶工留一张条子，说明从下周起就不再订奶了。牛奶公司的人可能会打电话来询问理由。如果你三十五年来只订这家公司的牛奶，可能会被看做是持续一生的事情，和婚姻，和养育一样。他还没有想好怎么回答。

外面还在下雨。杰瑞米站在走廊上，把空玻璃瓶和字条一并塞进门边的奶箱里。这时他看见家门口的路边，一辆陌生的轿车停在雨幕中。雨水透过路灯光，洒在车前窗上，变得亮晶晶的，隐约能看见驾驶座里坐着一个人。有那么一会，他想着是否要撑起门边的雨伞，走过去敲敲车窗。他与那人对望了片刻，随后，轿车发动，碾着路上的水坑，驶离了他的视线。

这件小事让他在锁门时比平时多检查了一遍门栓。但如果有人要摸进屋来，也没什么好偷的。杰瑞米按月发放的养老金和退伍军人补偿金都存在银行里，电视机旁边的小盒子里装着一些零散的现金，供他去镇上的社区中心打桥牌时取用。玛德琳的衣橱里可能还剩下几件她的旧首饰，因为样式太老，卖不了几个钱，还不如留作纪念。他躺在床上，想来想去，也找不出整间屋子里有任何一件值得带走的东西。接下来，他思考另一种可能性，比如马修犯了事，或者出了事。如果出了重大的事情，电话可能早已经打进来了。而那样直接的、鲁莽的注视，也不会是警察所为。他想着这些事情直到睡着。

次日早晨，杰瑞米睁眼醒来，还在卧室的床上。一切和睡前并无二般。灰色的天花板，有的边角起了霉。翻动身体时，床架传出上了年纪的声音。床头柜上的台灯，发出气若游丝的光芒。不过他不准备再换一个新的灯泡。崭新的光对他的眼睛来说太过强烈，会让他流眼泪。

他猜想现在的时间是五点多钟，或者六点方过，没想到已经接近七点半。社区中心十点钟开门。不知怎的，比平时少去了几个小时需要消耗的时间，使他稍微轻松了一些。近来，时间的度量对他来说更像是唰唰地挠掉小腿上干燥的死皮。

杰瑞米到门廊上去取牛奶。字条和空瓶一道不见了，留下两只装满的新瓶。放了有一会的时间，瓶面的冰早已化了，摸起来温温吞吞。从前，玛德琳在早餐时会和他一人喝光一瓶。她去世之后，这个惯例也没有取消，但对于他来说已经太多了。他将玛德琳的份额留给“将军”，他们养的狗。上个月，“将军”也抱去宠物医院，做了安乐死。杰瑞米把手抚在它的脑袋上，等它渐渐喘尽了气，眼睛还半睁着。“很遗憾，艾恩斯先生。”兽医说，“最起码‘将军’没有太受折磨。”

“是时候了，我想。十多年了。”杰瑞米说。他想的却是每天多出来的那瓶奶怎么处理。随后，他发现自己根本不爱喝牛奶。自从他们婚后，玛德琳就一直喝。紧接着，马修从小到大也没有遇上过不喝牛奶的选择。但他看起来也从未怀疑过这件事。

吃早饭的时候，他翻动桌上的报刊。有些已经过期几天，但他并不在意内容。电视开着，人像跳动，辅之以熙熙攘攘的声音。由于机器上了年岁，好像隔了一层滤纸。他就着这些东西，耐心、专注地把所有食物吃完。白色的乳浊液顺着玻璃杯沿滑下来。

将近十点时，他到大门旁的衣帽间取出外套和雨伞，沿着人行道步行去社区中心。那里有图书馆和桥牌室，和一座小公园。再走几百米，就到了教堂。除了公职人员和志愿者，很少有年轻人到那里去。倘若他们偶然踏足那里，就仿佛走进了一间专事展示老年人的水族馆。年龄差距三十多年不等的老人，围绕着几座建筑缓慢地游动，有时候悬停在原地，就毫无根据的事情发呆片刻。

“上午好。”杰瑞米走进桥牌室的时候，伍法德太太照常冲他说。他看出她新做了头发，重新染了黑，于是赞美了这一点。她看起来很高兴。他向房里其余的人打招呼，叫名字，但没问他们今天如何。在镇上，他们相识了几十年，早已对彼此的生活不甚好奇。倘若询问，才是怪事一桩。大家缓慢地找到固定的牌友，落座，开始玩牌。

“我今天的手气不好。”伍法德太太看着自己的牌说。她总是和杰瑞米做搭档。这一盘她是庄家，杰瑞米是明手。

“坏运气常有。”杰瑞米冷静地说。

他说完，桌上其他人望向他。

“你还好吗，杰瑞？”一个女人问。她叫艾琳，丈夫在镇政府工作，还没到退休的年龄。

杰瑞米凝视着手里的牌，然后摊在桌面上。“怎么了？”

他注意到他们交换了一下眼神。“我还以为你出了什么事。”艾琳说。

“还能有什么事呢？”杰瑞米说。

四双手重新在牌桌上活动起来。他们叫牌，算牌。

“你们最近还去做礼拜吗？”伍法德太太问。

“上周日，我还在教堂看见了杰瑞米呢。”牌桌上的第四个人说。那是个矮个子男人，好像从前是个货车司机。杰瑞米不知道他的名字，只和所有人一样叫他“小短”。他常和艾琳搭档，牌技不高，但总能说出逗趣的话，让女人们开心。杰瑞米方要回答，又听见艾琳说：“当然，杰瑞米是我见过的人中最虔诚的。”

“怎么你们突然对我的生活感兴趣？”杰瑞米试图以轻松的口气说。但他们都严阵以待地望着他。“喔，喔，没有。”艾琳说，“正常聊天，对不对？”

“芬恩打来电话，说下周要回家来。”伍法德太太说。芬恩是她的儿子，比马修小三四岁。“他现在在哪里，纽约？”艾琳问。

“纽约。具体的不太清楚，但他抱怨了一些工作的事情。”伍法德太太回答。

“马修怎么样？”他们其中的一个人问。

杰瑞米用手指搓了搓下巴。“四五年没见过了。”

“你知道，他去上神学院的时候，我还特地和芬恩说：看看人家马修·艾恩斯，你真该学学。”伍法德太太说，“芬恩给人做音乐方面的工作。我常说，依靠才华就像依靠上帝。你一辈子都等着他单方面联络。运气好，或许有一次两次。”

在场的教徒们都因为她的俏皮话笑了起来。杰瑞米笑的时候用眼睛观察着他们。

“但他还是很好。”她说，“芬恩，至少他把自己照顾得不错。”

杰瑞米发现他们都小心翼翼地同他说话。他们也许掌握了一个共同的秘密，而这个秘密经过确认，将他排除在外。秘密像一只皮球一样在他们的手中传抛，他在中间奔波，试图从他们手中夺过来。打了两盘，他已经有些疲惫。而他们怜悯地把玩着他的疲惫。

最后，杰瑞米站起来说要休息一阵。其他人关切地问候了几句。“腿脚不太舒服。”他解释道。他们叫他好好休息，又说了一些别的干净的废话。杰瑞米慢吞吞地走出桥牌室。一些人进来时照常同他打招呼，但有些人眼神躲闪，有一些目光则直挺挺地黏在他身上。

他没有回家，而是去了旁边的图书馆。新来的馆员同他打了个招呼。他把外套和雨伞寄存在柜子里，到过刊区坐下，从口袋里掏出眼镜戴上，从笔筒里拿过一支铅笔，开始做这一周《纽约时报》上的纵横字谜。

过了一会，有人在旁边座位拉开椅子。杰瑞米用笔尖逐字点读提示：法罗群岛上生活的一种掠夺性海鸟。

“我就知道你在这里呢。”伍法德太太说。杰瑞米通过老花眼镜的下部看清她，点了点头。

她静静地看他做了一会填字游戏。“你平时看报纸吗？《阿灵顿之声》之类的。”

“我只读字谜版。”杰瑞米说。

他有预感她有话要说，于是放下笔，把脸转向她。她的表情让他突然想到最近是不是玛德琳的忌日要到了，他们来试探着安慰他，表达支持。但玛德琳是在几年前的圣诞节前过世的，况且，如今也没几个人还在意。他还记得从医院出来时那个早上下着大雪。马修走在他旁边，穿着神父的黑色袍子。雪地上的两串脚印沉默地延伸开去，不大交界。葬礼办完，马修马上就回市里去了。

“我不知道你有没有看到新闻……”

“关于马修的？”

伍法德太太一根根抻着自己的手指。他看见她常年戴戒指的那段指节，皱巴巴的皮肤堆在一起。

“原来你看到了。”

我没有，杰瑞米淡淡地说，我猜的。“出了什么事？”

“他被免除铎职了。”

“为什么？”

“……同性恋。他先是被人发现，然后又承认了。具体不知道是什么事，只说是重大丑闻。”她仿佛很棘手似地说。

杰瑞米想起了那种生活在法罗群岛上的鸟，叫大贼鸥。他把这个名词填进框里。“谢谢你告诉我。”他说。

“我们还以为你知道这事。”伍法德太太说。

我们，杰瑞米心想。“其他人知道吗？”

“大概。大部分人……”伍法德太太列出几个可供选择的词语，最后决定说，“大家几乎都知道了吧。”

“每个人？”杰瑞米又问，“今天在那里的每个人都知道了？除了我之外？”

“我想是的。我们都不大敢跟你谈论此事。”

杰瑞米把眼镜脱下来，甩在桌上。他撑着脑袋，将手指插进头发里，用力、缓慢地挠了几下。待他松开时，它们被他揉得不成形状。伍法德太太将手搭在他的肩膀上。她做这事的力度给他感觉她早就想这么做了。

“你要我去给你倒杯水吗？”她说，“或者有什么可以为你做的。”

“我带了热茶。”杰瑞米说。他有一个用旧了的保温瓶，里面装着一些热水。但他不大想动，也不想说话。他表达了这个意愿，好把伍法德太太打发走。于是她离开了图书馆，说要到兄嫂家里去一趟。

杰瑞米只能想象她向其他人宣布这件事的场景。“他已经知道了，杰瑞，那可怜人。你们可以找他问询了。”她会这么说，有点喜气洋洋的意思。他知道他们都是好人，但好人并不会时常带着好心。

三点钟过后，杰瑞米起身离开，往家的方向走。路程不长，但他还是想尽量走慢一些。教堂的钟声穿过饱蘸雨水的空气，震着他的耳鼓，好像用手指在覆满白霜的玻璃窗上一笔一划地写字。他先是远远看到家的灰色房顶，然后看到那辆轿车停在路边。

杰瑞米又走近了一些，看见一个年轻男人站在家门口的短廊上。他猜想或许是昨晚坐在车里的那个人。看见他过来，男人紧了紧肩膀，站得直了一些。杰瑞米在几米开外顿下了步子。

“先生，”他说，“我是马修的朋友。”他声音纤细，松软，但眼神紧绷。

“他不在这里。”杰瑞米说。

“我是来找您的。”年轻人说。

杰瑞米走到屋檐下，收起伞。年轻人脚下没有水的痕迹，他大概是在下雨前就来的。“进屋说吧。”杰瑞米说。

年轻人低声道谢，跟着他进了屋。在门厅里，他脱了鞋，穿着袜子站在地上，把鞋头重新并拢规整为朝着大门的方向。杰瑞米冷眼看着。家里没有多余的拖鞋，那年轻人也并未询问，或者抱怨地板太凉，就这样一路走到客厅，在沙发上落座。

“我叫本。”他说。

“从未听说过。”杰瑞米说。

“但马修说起过您几次。”他说，“偶尔地。”

“他都说我什么？”

“噢，更多的是在提到他母亲的时候说一两句。”本说。

“哦。”

“我昨天晚上就来了，但见您好像已经休息，所以没有上门打扰。”本说，“但是您后来看见了我。我有必要解释一下。”

杰瑞米点点头。这年轻人约莫三十来岁，满头黑色卷发，前发略长，将将盖过前额，这给他加上了一点阴柔的气质。他穿着一件长袖T恤，套着一件格纹衬衫。说话时带着一点克里夫顿口音。

“马修不知道我来这里了。”他又说。

“我四五年没跟他说过话了。”

“为什么？”他轻声问。

“就只是不再联系了，仅此而已。”

但杰瑞米心想，当然是因为玛德琳。马修只和玛德琳交谈，即便是当他还住在这栋房里的时候。在玛德琳去世以前，这种密谋一般的团结还不算得上尖锐。玛德琳知道他是同性恋吗？杰瑞米不敢想。她甚至还十年如一日地忠心于教堂。不论如何，马修寄存在她那里的那些秘密也没有成功地过继到他这里。她得的病，到最后，让她丧失了大部分记忆。在去世前，她得以恢复一种孩童般的天真，待马修也客客气气，仿佛一个陌生来客。在葬礼上，他们甚至盛赞这种天真，好像她真的以返璞归真的方式、而不是因老年痴呆病而逝世了似的。

“马修出了一些事情。”本说，“有一些事情，不那么好。”

杰瑞米不想在一天内听到两次这个词语。“有人已经告诉我了。”

“噢。”他呆呆地说。

杰瑞米考虑是否要给他倒茶。他不大想这么做，不论是过后洗杯子，还是给他可以久留的暗示。但杰瑞米还是给了他继续对话的通行证。

“你怎么认识马修的？你住在他的教区吗？”

“喔，我不是教徒。”他说，“马修是……我朋友的朋友。最开始。我随朋友去教堂做了几次义工。”

“朋友”是一个暧昧的名词，杰瑞米想。

“有很长一段时间，马特[1]过得很艰难。”本喘了口气，决心把句子和这口气一道吐出来，“他有一个相处了八年的……恋人，可以说。但他同时也是个尽职的神父。这一点常常折磨他。”

“都是他自己的选择。”杰瑞米冷冷地说。

“但是上神学院不是。”本说完，好像坚定了些。他在沙发上直起身子，那种衰弱的、谨慎的情态不见了。“有一段时间，他总说他厌恶自己成为了他父亲想要他成为的样子。”

“也许他的父亲也厌恶他没有成为他想要他成为的样子。”

简直像在玩纵横字谜，杰瑞米想。过了一会，他说：“所以你专程过来就是为了告诉我这事。”

“这是我擅自做的决定，”本说，“马修不准备和任何人谈论它。”

他搓了搓手，然后继续将它们夹在大腿中间，扭转脑袋，仔仔细细地打量着整个房间。看起来他很遗憾没有一杯水端在手里，在这时可以抿一口。“我该沏杯茶给你吗？”杰瑞米说，“你住在哪？”

本报出了他所住的旅馆的名字。是间小的汽车旅馆，在公路附近。他说他明天就会开车回市区去，此行的目的地只有这里。也是，这镇上没什么好逛的地方，杰瑞米回答。

他等了好一会，才问马修会怎么样。

“他可能会出城待一段时间，也可能不再回来了。”本说，“他说教区里有些德高望重的人接受不了他的存在。”

“他们会惩罚他吗？”

“法律上的依据，没有。但他得离开教会，去重新开始一些新的东西。这挺难的，毕竟他这辈子都花在同一件事情上。”

杰瑞米总觉得他这话带着点责备的意思。

“你会跟他一起走吗？”

那苍白的年轻男人在沙发上动了动。“他是我的朋友，”他又恢复了那种带着一点艰难的神情，“如果他需要，我想，我会和他站在一块。”

杰瑞米的心中渐渐腾起一股奇妙的感觉。他像是在同人谈论一个电影人物，或者一本书中的某个角色那样谈论他的儿子。他想，玛德琳在的时候，是不是一切都会顺畅一些。倒数第二次他和马修单独相处，是他高中毕业之后找他们商量出路。“我以为我们早就已经确定了这事，”杰瑞米说，“达拉斯的那间学校很不错。”

下过雨后，红色的黄昏穿过窗户落在地板上，像血从纱布里一点一点地渗透出来。他记得那天马修就坐在本现在的位置。他发现儿子蹙起眉的模样和他相像到了令人恼怒的地步。“这完全就是一个错误，我不应该来找你。”马修说，“我母亲倒好些。”

他最终还是去了达拉斯念书。毕业以后，他像其他人那样当了神父。他最开始的教区离这也不过几英里。后来，他调转到了市里，说那里有更好的机会。但在玛德琳看来，在哪里给人行圣礼，或者讲道，都没什么差别。玛德琳说：“他怪罪你。”

“为什么？”杰瑞米说，“因为我给他指明了一条最稳妥的路？”

因为所有的事情，她说。

杰瑞米对本说：“你可以留下来过夜。马修的房间还是空着的。”

本几乎要站起来了。“噢，”他惶恐地说，“那样不会打扰您吗？”

“我会睡得比较早。”杰瑞米说，“但我会提前给你准备好洗漱的东西。”

“那当然好，”他又开始绞自己的双手，“我也想多了解马修一些。”

杰瑞米给他做了晚饭。只是他日常的食物，没有别的花样。吃完饭，他拿出相册，让本看马修小时候的照片，以及他与玛德琳在马修毕业仪式上的合影。这时候杰瑞米才发现，那张照片上，玛德琳和马修微笑着贴在一块。而他和他们之间隔开了一小段距离，像他往常照所有相片时一样，背着手，一丝不苟。“这是一张很好的照片。”本说，“马修看起来和您一模一样。我甚至可以看见他以后的样子。”

“也说不清是好事还是坏事。”他尽量和善地说。他不知道哪句话会传进马修的耳朵里，也有可能一句都不会。

第二天早上，他七点才走出卧室。本在他出门后，也迅速地推门出来。他看起来不像刚醒的模样。杰瑞米出门取了牛奶，招呼他在厨房边的餐桌旁坐下。

“马修常说起这种奶，”本把着牛奶瓶的瓶身，查看着上面的标签，“他说，只有达利镇附近才有这么好的草场。”

“这里的养殖业是支柱产业。”杰瑞米以公事公办的语气说。过会，他才说，“你可以带回去给他。”

“那他就会发现我来过这，”本说，“也许他会责怪我。”

杰瑞米没说话。他在厨房里来回转悠，烤面包，煎蛋，从冰箱里找出一瓶新的沙拉酱，打开。他听见本在翻着桌上的过期报纸。“这上面有很多文章提到了马修的事。”

“是吗。”杰瑞米说。

“您的生活看起来很健康。”食物端上来的时候，本说，“您这个年纪，还参加过战争，身体算很好的了。”

“是的，很不幸。”杰瑞米说。

吃完早饭，本感谢他的款待，但说要早点离开。从这里开车回市里也要四五个小时。杰瑞米没有出门送他。他等到路上传来汽车发动的声音，才站起来，走到窗边，拉开一小块窗帘，看着那辆轿车的轮胎小心地打转，花了比一般人多一些的时间，向出镇的方向驶去。

时间是早晨八点多钟。他坐下来，感到一天行将结束。车声消失后，他的身体深处突然涌上来一股疲惫。今天他不打算像往常一样去社区中心，接受其他人的关切，或者问询。他们可能会将他的行踪和马修的事情联系在一起，再加上一些猜想。如果是昨天，他也许会折返回去，表现出一如往常的样子，向他们证明这二者之间的随机性。

他坐在沙发上，拿起电话，拨了一串数字。在拨完最后一个数字前，他又找出电话簿，拂掉上面的灰尘，找到马修的号码，确认了一遍。

电话接通的嘀嘀声刚响了一下，他便把听筒挂了回去。有好一段时间，他就在原处一动也不动，仿佛察觉不到时间的流动。

少顷，电话铃响了。

杰瑞米一下接起来。“喂？”他清了清嗓子。

“艾恩斯先生？”

是牛奶公司的人。他们打电话来询问他何故要取消订奶，是否是对牛奶本身的质量问题产生了疑问，还是其他生活上的变故。如果是后者，他们可以改动方圆五英里内的派送地址。

“没必要了。”杰瑞米说。

“什么？”

“我改变主意了，”杰瑞米说，“留着吧。”

[1] 马修的昵称。


End file.
